


Art Paper Snippets of a Child's Collage

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crack, Daycare!AU, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Innocent love, Petty Children Quarrel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various snippets of Jaime and Brienne’s year of daycare put together in a messy child collage. It’s messy and all over the place but it will warm your heart just the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Paper Snippets of a Child's Collage

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don’t really know what I’m doing but I had another JB dream days ago. XD My dream prompt was: “Daycare!AU: Brienne taking Jaime’s pillow so she could offer it to someone else,” but it grew on its own. Originally, she was giving it to a tired female adult but I changed it obviously.  
> This is gonna be filled with petty child quarrels but it also has cute child fluff so whatever XD  
> This is also gonna be a bit of a wild ride and I’m not entirely sure I wrote six-year-olds right but I hope you’ll enjoy reading. ^_^

 

Jaime was having such a nice nap in the little cabinet in the back of the room, when his head lost the soft contact of the pillow and thumped painfully on hard wood. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and saw blue eyes peer at him. _Those are really pretty_ , or so he thought until he saw the rest of the face. She had wide lips, a wide nose, a wide face dotted with endless freckles. Her hair looked like it needed a comb.

“You should be back in your seat,” the ugly girl told him.

“It’s letters,” Jaime replied, rubbing the back of his head with his chubby six-year-old hands. “I don’t wanna attend letters.”

“Well you should.” She averted her gaze for a while, her cheeks turning red, then her blue eyes pierced back into his sight. “We need to learn how to read.”

“I don’t want to read,” Jaime protested. _Who does she think she is anyway? Even if she has pretty eyes._ “I can just listen to people.”

“But that’s not enough,” she shot back. “You need to learn how to read. What if you get lost and have no one to talk to?”

“Well, I get lost,” Jaime snarled.

“Fine,” she spat in finality. _Thank you gods._ But when she turned to leave, in all her large awkwardness, she took the pillow with her.

“Wait!” Jaime half-yelled after her. “Give me my pillow back.”

“You’re not going to letters class,” she told him while rotating her head to look at him. “So I might as well use this extra pillow for Pod.”

Jaime glared at the girl which she probably mistook for confusion.

“He’s my teddy bear.”

Then, the girl turned back for the last time and lumbered to where they were having class. Jaime groaned in frustration as he begrudgingly trotted back to his seat.

…

Jaime didn’t mean to get him injured.

He only wanted to stop him.

But his father didn’t want to hear it.

So, he didn’t say anything to anyone.

Jaime was suspended for a week.

…

“Hello, wench.”

Jaime found a pair of blue eyes widen in his direction. He couldn’t help but smile, even though they looked a little angry. He was bored and she was playing alone in the corner of the room with her stuffed bear, Pod.

“Where did you even hear that word?” she hissed.

“I don’t know.” Jaime shrugged. “I hear some men in my house call our maids that. Sometimes, my twin sister calls some girls in our class that.”

“It’s not very nice,” she huffed, crossing her paled freckled arms across her chest. “How would you like it if I called you, ‘Kingslayer’?”

For a moment, something dark flashed in little Jaime’s eyes, but then his expression morphed into a sulk. “Well what do you want me to call you?” he asked.

“Well my name is Brienne,” she stated. “Call me that.”

“Okay.” _Brienne. It sounds pretty, like her eyes._ “I’m Jaime.”

“I know who you are,” she mumbled.

“But you never called me Jaime.”

“Because I don’t like you.” Brienne picked up Pod again and turned her back on him.

“What?” Jaime sounded genuinely shocked. “Everybody likes me!”

Sure, everyone did make fun of him, but he thought it was a friend thing.

“They just pretend to like you because you have cool stuff, and they’re scared of your sister,” she told him, her back still turned.

“Why should I believe you?” he spat, not liking at how she talked about her sister. The ugly girl stood and faced him. She was taller than Jaime is, yet he could still see her big bright eyes.

“Because it’s always good to tell the truth,” she said this while her blue eyes were defiantly staring him down.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth about that?”

“I don’t care what you think, but I know I’m telling the truth,” she said, sitting back down again. She was obviously fed up with his presence but she talked on. “When the boys think I’m not listening, I hear them talk about you. They say you’re annoying, but you have nice toys, so they let you play with them.”

Jaime didn’t say anything, but he was determined to prove her wrong.

…

When he played alone, he saw his friends approach. For a moment, he felt a great surge of victory, but they only asked if he was using his helmet. Immediately, all his confidence drained from his little six-year-old body and shook his head sullenly at him.

He slogged toward the other end of the room. Halfway, his sister called out from where most of the kids were playing to join them and he almost felt happy. _At least my sister remembers me._ He didn’t let his happiness show though. So he shook his head and gave her a sad smile, hoping she’ll go to him and ask what’s wrong.

But she didn’t.

She just shrugged at him and continued playing.

Jaime continued on his sluggish journey to his destination. As soon as he arrived, he plopped beside Brienne. Her blue eyes stared at him in surprise but didn’t say anything.

…

Jaime found himself less in the company of his usual friends and more with Brienne.

Sure, he sometimes played with the others, but that’s only because Cersei sometimes dragged him forcibly to them.

He felt relief when his sister was too busy enjoying herself because it meant he get to spend time with Brienne.

…

“Didn’t you promise your sister you were gonna be in front when she recites her poem?” Brienne asked.

“I don’t want to. Cersei practices enough at home. I hear her all the time,” Jaime replied.

“Jaime, you promised!” Brienne insisted.

“But I want to stay with you at the back,” Jaime whined.

“You have to keep promises.”

His father always taught him that people just say anything and don’t really mean what they say. “It’s reality, Jaime,” he could hear his father’s cold voice saying. Somehow though, Brienne’s stubborn blue eyes were scolding him.

Begrudgingly, Jaime made his way to front. The blue eyes won over his father’s icy tone.

He glanced back and saw Brienne smile proudly at him. Jaime couldn’t help but feel proud himself.

…

“Jaime, it’s just one word!” Brienne groaned in frustration. They were outside today. Most of the kids were playing in the jungle gym. Jaime hated that place. It held many bad memories for him. Instead, he hung out with Brienne who was in the sandbox. For the first time, he regretted being in Brienne’s company.

“I can’t okay! The letters look like they’re dancing!” he finally confessed. No one really knew about that except his father and sister, but they just both thought he was making excuses.

“Oh?” Brienne looked at him quizzically, and he thought she was going to berate him about excuses, but she just shrugged and wiped off the letters except one. “We can do it one letter at a time. Over and over again until you can get one letter right. You’re going to read, Jaime. You just need more time and practice than others, but it’s okay. I know you can do it.”

Somehow, Jaime found his chest warming at that.

“Okay, what is that then?”

“J”

“Like Jaime?”

“Yes.”

Brienne held his hand and guided it, swiping his pointer across the sand. In one swoop, Jaime formed his own ‘J’. He grinned proudly.

“What about the first letter of your name?” he asked, feeling a little disappointed that the pale hand left his.

“It’s a ‘B’ but you have to practice your J’s,” she replied matter-of-factly.

“ _Buh_ sound right?”

Brienne nodded.

“Like… uhh…” He found his gaze meeting hers. “Blue,” he said.

“That’s right, Jaime. But you still have to practice your J.”

“Promise me, you’ll teach me,” Jaime lit up.

“I promise to teach you all the letters if you promise to be patient and actually do the work in letters class.”

Jaime huffed at that. It was too much to promise, but he did. All so he could learn to write a B.

…

“I’m going to play the knight if you wanna play rescue,” Brienne grunted, her arms folded across her chest. Her face was red-whether from anger or embarrassment, Jaime didn’t know.

“But you’re a girl. You should play the princess,” Jaime insisted with his arms wildly flying everywhere.

There was only one sword left in the toy chest and the two have been fighting over it.

“Come on, Brienne,” Jaime whined. “I always play knight when it’s me and Cersei.”

“Well I’m not Cersei. I’m not even pretty like her,” Brienne snapped. Jaime thought that she’d feel sorry for herself for not being pretty but she seemed to not care about her appearance. “I want a sword and shield and armor. You probably look nicer in a dress anyway.”

“That’s mean,” Jaime pouted.

“You’re always mean,” Brienne retorted.

Jaime sighed. This was hopeless. Neither of them would back down.

 “I get to kiss you,” he said before he even thought about what it meant.

“Ew no, Jaime,” Brienne cried, her pale face turning even more scarlet. “Do you actually do that with your sister?”

“Well, we’re just playing,” he huffed. “Cersei said that people long ago married their siblings.”

Brienne’s face twisted in disgust. “Why do you always listen to your sister anyway?”

“Because she’s older?” he snapped in return. Cersei always told him that she was right because she’s older and therefore smarter than him. _Why did Brienne have to question that?_

“But you’re twins.”

“Yeah but she came out before me which still makes her older.”

“But that doesn’t mean she’s right. You have your own mind, Jaime. You should think for yourself.”

“Well I am thinking for myself,” he shot back, irritated about what she’s implying. “And I want the sword.”

“No.”

This girl was so stubborn.

…

Jaime found Brienne surrounded at the back of the school.

“Give uth your lunch, ugly,” one of them, the assumed leader spat out.

Brienne usually slumped but this time, she stood defiantly with her lunchbox encased protectively around her arms. Jaime knew there were too many of them yet Brienne looked like she could take them all. He had to act fast.

“Hey, leave her alone!” he yelled without thinking.

“What do you want, Kingthlayer?” the leader hissed.

“I- I have lunch money,” he lied. Tywin always gave them their own snacks so as to control their sugar levels. They always have a nanny with them waiting at school anyway. “Twenty stags.”

The leader had a greedy gleam in his eyes.

“Give uth the money, then.”

Jaime pulled out a pencil case from his bag. It was flat and he only ever brought one pencil so it pretty much looked like a wallet.

“Go get it then!” and Jaime threw it as far away from Brienne’s direction. As soon as they ran to get it, Jaime bolted to his feet and ran to Brienne, grabbing her hand.

“I don’t have money, so we have to run back inside,” he hissed at her then took off before she could protest.

A few feet away, neither of them noticed a hole being dug up on the ground.

They fell in.

Brienne had several wounds.

But Jaime’s right arm twisted in an awkward angle.

…

“Aerys wanted to burn the school,” Jaime suddenly confessed as they lay on their separate clinic beds that are next to each other. The group that caused this only sniggered at them as they went away without informing anyone. Jaime and Brienne were only found about fifteen minutes later, crying. They weren’t exactly the loudest criers. Tywin and Selwyn had both been informed but they were still a few hours away. The two had to wait a bit. Cersei was informed but she was too busy with school to visit him. “He said he knows where he can make everything blow up. So I took the matches and climbed up the jungle gym.”

“Everyone looked up at Aerys,” Brienne whispered.

“He just seemed cool because his parents own the school. They even think of him as king because of that. But Aerys is not right in the head,” Jaime said, then remembered her words from a conversation he and Brienne had. “Just because Aerys is older, doesn’t mean he’s right.”

Brienne only nodded.

…

Ever since the incident, Cersei always took care to steer Jaime away from Brienne. Jaime thought Brienne was right, that Cersei was stupid sometimes. It wasn’t Brienne’s fault that his arm was broken. Brienne avoided him though when he tried to talk to her, so he couldn’t do anything about it.

…

Jaime saw her playing with other people now- Renly, Cat, Ned and Loras.

He saw how Brienne would blush whenever Renly talked to her.

There is a burning feeling at the pit of his stomach seeing Brienne’s blue eyes sparkle at Renly. Renly didn’t even pay Brienne that much attention. It was obvious Loras and Renly were best friends. But Brienne was his best friend. Only best friends cause their eyes to sparkle like that. He even told her about Aerys. No one-not even Cersei-knew about Aerys. Cersei just thought he was cool for injuring an older kid. He thought it was cool, too, but looking at his cast reminded him of Aerys’ twisted body at the foot of the jungle gym.

Angry, he turned his attention back at Cersei.

“Let’s take Catelyn’s dolls,” his sister whispered.

Jaime hated Brienne’s new friends. He hated Brienne for leaving him.

He agreed.

…

Jaime had to take a separate car from Cersei. He had to go check in with Dr. Qyburn about his broken arm. He said it was healing remarkably and he should be out of his cast in a few days. Jaime fell asleep in his nanny’s arms.

He began to dream.

Jaime was in the basement of Casterly Manor. It was dark and the only light was from a door. His father and sister were standing there.

He found himself unable to move his feet. The basement scared him. There was something in the basement that didn’t feel right. He reached out to his father and sister but they only tutted. His father told him he was a bad boy and he should stay there. Cersei said he was useless and stupid.

They disappeared to the light and Jaime tried to follow but the stairs were gone.

“Jaime?”

He whirled his head at the sound of that voice and found Brienne standing in front of him.

The anger he’d been feeling lately was gone, replaced by worry. Brienne’s eyes were bright with unshed tears.

“You have to help me,” her voice cracked.

“Brienne…”

“Help me, Jaime,” she pled.

“Brienne…”

Then, he heard a loud bark.

Jaime immediately sat up. He was in their car which was stopping at a red light. He heard the very same bark again in the dream and looked at the window.

There was an alley there and he immediately knew the girl being cornered at the end of the wall. He recognized the unkempt straw hair and that pink dress she wore that day that made her look ridiculous. _She should have worn blue_ , he had thought that morning. Brienne was holding a stick.

The next thing he noticed was the boys surrounding her. He knew who they were from behind. They were the same boys who terrorized Brienne the day he broke his arm. They were holding a rather large dog (It seemed large for their small size). Jaime glanced if there are adult passersby who will help Brienne but this seemed to be an empty street.

Without second thought, he opened the car door and jumped off.

“Get behind me!” Jaime roared.

“Go away, Jaime. You shouldn’t get hurt again for my sake,” she grunted stubbornly.

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding me?” he said.

“You shouldn’t be friends with me, Jaime. Your sister said-,”

“You told me not to listen to everything Cersei says,” Jaime growled. “You’re my best friend.”

Jaime opened his mouth to say something but the leader spoke.

“Get sthem, Bear.”

The dog was released and they ended up holding hands side by side, waiting for the dog to chew them. But they found themselves intact.

“Jaime,” a voice growled. Jaime immediately recognized their driver, Arthur. His face was impassive but Jaime knows this is when he is mad. “I promise your father won’t hear about this, but if you’re going to play hero, think about asking help.”

The boys were nowhere to be found. Arthur’s presence must have scared them away.

“They were the reason I broke my arm,” Jaime muttered. Arthur sighed at that. He found an empty trash can nearby and placed the thrashing dog there. Then, Arthur kneeled to Jaime’s level. “You’ll have to do a lot of growing up before you can save people, Jaime.”

The little blonde boy only nodded his head. Arthur finally turned to the girl he saved. She wasn’t remarkable in the face, but there was something strong about the girl. He noticed how tightly they both held their hands.

“Hello. I’m Arthur, Jaime’s driver,”

Brienne shuffled a little behind Jaime.

“I’m Brienne,” she mumbled.

“Hello, Brienne. Are you Jaime’s friend?”

She nodded shyly.

“Can we take Brienne home, Arthur?” Jaime pled.

“Sure.”

The two kids walked toward the car still hand in hand. While Arthur took the trashcan in a separate compartment in the car, Jaime’s nanny hugged him and sputtered apologies to Arthur who merely rolled his eyes and agreed that there was no harm done and they won’t tell Tywin about it.

Brienne told them her address as if she was trying to awkwardly recite a lesson from a textbook.

When they got in the car, the two kids still didn’t let go of each other as Brienne told them about how the boys were in her area and had chased her into the alley with the dog, Bear. Arthur cursed about irresponsible parents leaving their six-year-olds alone for a minute.

After a short detour to the pound that was fortunately on the route to Brienne’s house, they arrived at their destination in no time thanks to the GPS.

Brienne finally let go of Jaime’s hand as soon as she saw her father opening the front door of their house. Selwyn looked like a madman when he saw his daughter and lifted her up for an embrace. Arthur calmly berated the old man about leaving his child without supervision. Selwyn apologized profusely and he didn’t know something might have happened in the little amount of time. Brienne defended her father saying that she was so scared she couldn’t scream and they had blocked the way to the house and she had to run elsewhere.

“Aren’t you the kid with Brienne in the clinic?” Selwyn finally asked and Jaime nodded.

“Jaime here would have been mauled by a dog if I hadn’t intervened,” Arthur snapped.

At that, Selwyn apologized and thanked them again for the nth time.

Selwyn and Brienne saw the other three out. Brienne and Jaime hugged each other. To everyone’s surprise, Brienne kissed Jaime’s cheek. Her red freckled face was looking down in embarrassment.

“Cersei is my sister,” Jaime told her. “You’re my best friend, Brienne.”

The adults found their friendship amusing and endearing.

…

Jaime almost shoved his gift to her face.

“So we don’t have to fight over the sword again,” he said excitedly.

Brienne took the toy sword. It had a golden lion hilt with plastic rubies inlaid in places. The plastic blade was painted in such a way that resembled Valyrian steel that the kids only saw in pictures.

“Call it Oathkeeper,” Jaime piped. “I saw it on TV. It was a newly discovered ar-tee-fac,” Jaime wasn’t sure what the word meant but it sounded cool. “It was owned by a lady knight before. I didn’t read it but I saw that her name started with a ‘B’, too.”

“Why Oathkeeper? What does that mean?” Brienne asked.

“Oath means promises. You will always be my best friend, promise?”

Brienne’s big lips wobbled and then tears began to stream from her face. For a second, Jaime thought he did something wrong.

“Nobody has ever given me such a nice gift,” she cried.

Jaime could feel his tears falling, too. He felt overwhelmingly happy that they were friends again.

The teacher wasn’t sure how to comfort kids crying from tears of joy.

…

“He’s my best friend, Cat,” Brienne shot back.

“You promised me a favor, Bri,” Cat yelled.

“I know I did-,”

“Don’t promises mean anything to you?”

Brienne’s heart stopped. Promises mean so much to her. But she didn’t want to destroy her friendship with Jaime.

For the first time, she allowed herself to break her promise.

But Catelyn took Pod from her.

…

“Where are we going?” Jaime asked.

Brienne just walked faster and faster and Jaime almost couldn’t keep up. Suddenly, Brienne stopped.

“On second thought…” Brienne trailed off. “Go back, Jaime.”

“Why?”

“Just go!” she snapped.

Jaime growled and went forward.

She saw Catelyn, Renly and Loras poised with something on their hand. For a minute, Jaime was stunned. He could only watch the three swinging the thing in their hands backward.

The next thing he saw was Brienne’s large figure blocking him. Then he heard a splatter.

“Brienne! You ruined the plan!” he heard Cat shriek.

“I won’t let you bully, Jaime,” Brienne shot back.

“Jaime is a bully and his sister is even worse,” Loras said.

“Are you really going to defend him, Brienne?”

Jaime had been trying to process what was going on but noticed Brienne slump at Renly’s voice. He still saw how Brienne’s eyes sparkled at Renly sometimes. It irritated him but he didn’t want to fight with her.

“Jaime and his sister are the same!” Catelyn cried. “All they want is to destroy others. They took Robb, Sansa and Arya from me. Even Ned’s wolf plushies, Lady and Grey Wind were taken.

“I’m sorry I took your dolls, Catelyn,” Jaime’s voice croaked. Then, he proceeded to open his backpack.

“I was angry. You took my best friend away. So I took your dolls,”

Jaime tossed a red-haired girl cloth doll and a brown-haired girl cloth doll. Catelyn ran to the dolls and hugged them.

“I’m sorry I let my sister cut off the boy one’s head,” Jaime muttered. Catelyn had been screaming herself hoarse when she found in her backpack, Robb’s doll body with Ned’s wolf head plushie pinned into it. “I would give it back to you but my sister said she threw away the head and the body with Grey Wind and Lady.”

Catelyn forgot about them and skipped away with her dolls encased in her arms. She twittered about how Bran and Rickon will be happy to see them.

Jaime took out the towel he always had on his back and wiped Brienne’s dress. Renly did the same. Hesitatingly, Loras did the same.

They did a poor job of wiping off the paint and the teacher noticed.

Probably for the first time, Brienne lied and told her that she clumsily dropped paint on herself.

…

Brienne placed Oathkeeper on Jaime’s hands.

“I’ve been a bad friend. I’m sorry for leading you into that trap,” Brienne mumbled. Jaime would have gotten angry but Loras and Renly explained what happened- how Catelyn forced Brienne to do it.

“But it’s yours. It will always be yours,” Jaime insisted.

Brienne looked like she was about to protest but Jaime took something out from his backpack.

“Pod!” Brienne squealed at the sight of her teddy bear.

“Why do you like this anyway? It looks old.” Jaime wrinkled his nose at the ratty thing.

Pod was torn up in the stomach, his stuffing was spilling out, the color was faded and he had a funny smell despite the slight smell of detergent in it. But Brienne hugged him as if he were as pretty as Cat’s dolls.

“My mother gave me this. She died last year,” Brienne said. “This is the only piece of her I have left.”

“Oh,” Jaime could only say. “My mother died last year, too. She died giving birth to Tyrion.”

They went quiet for a bit.

“Thank you, Jaime,” she finally muttered. Her blue eyes were shiny, but she didn’t cry. Jaime couldn’t help but smile back.

“I promised to be your best friend, and you saved me from the paint.”

“It was nothing,” Brienne murmured in reply.

“Oh, I have something to show you,” Jaime said as he ran to his cabinet and rummaged inside it. Then, he came back. Brienne’s blue eyes widened in amazement.

“Wow, Jaime! It looks almost like mine!” Brienne gasped. It looked like the replica of Oathkeeper, except it had stars and moons as the hilt where there were lions and the plastic gems were like sapphires.

“My sister said Oathkeeper’s twin blade was called Widow’s Wail but I think it sounds stupid. You should name my sword, Brienne,” Jaime requested.

Brienne scrunched up her face and Jaime waited.

“Honorbound.”

…

Near the end of the school year is the Dragon Festival, commemorating the Conquest of Daenerys Targaryen. In Westeros’ Daycare, the graduating members of the daycare reenact short versions of the stories from this era. Cersei was tasked to play Queen Daenerys as she rides the dragons and burn the White Walkers. Ned and Cat played Jon Snow and Sansa Stark, the rulers of the North and were the first in line of defense against the White Walkers. Renly played Ser Gendry Waters who aided Lady Arya to reunite with her sister, Sansa, back in the North. Lady Arya was played by Loras, who begged to have the role. The characters and stories were taken little by little. Some still didn’t have a role to play. It included Jaime and Brienne. Then they were down to their last story.

“We have a special treat and due to the uncovering of Oathkeeper earlier in the year, we decided to add in a special story,” their teacher announced. “The Bear and the Maiden Fair from The Tales of Ser Goldenhand and Lady Blue Knight.”

According to the stories, Ser Goldenhand was a bad man until he was traveling with Lady Blue Knight, a mannish woman who had the most beautiful blue eyes in all of Westeros. Nobody knew their true names or their Houses. They only long, solid record they had was of fighting the White Walker War- Lady Blue Knight wielding Oathkeeper and Ser Goldenhand wielding Widow’s Wail- and then disappearing. It was believed that they became knights who served under no ruler but became a defender of the people. Old scrolls from the ruins of Harrenhal showed a record of a maimed man who was traveling with a lady knight, entering Harrnehal before Queen Daenerys’ conquest. The names were scorched away, only descriptions were left. It was also in Harrenhal where “The Bear and the Maiden Fair” story took place.

“Jaime, you shall play Ser Goldenhand.”

The class clapped and Jaime stood proudly. The Tales of Ser Goldenhand and Lady Blue Knight was the first story he actually finished reading, with a little help from Brienne.

“Brienne, you shall be Lady Blue Knight.”

As the class clapped, Brienne had the opposite feeling as Jaime. As the teacher read the rest of the characters, she went rigid in her seat, her heart beating wildly. Brienne didn’t like reciting in front of crowds. Jaime squeezed her hand.

“Jaime, I can’t play Lady Blue Knight,” she whispered.

“Of course you can,” Jaime insisted. “We read Tales of Ser Goldenhand and Lady Blue Knight together. We even played it sometimes, remember?”

“But it’s different,” she mumbled as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I’m going to speak it in front of everybody and I’ll mess up. I always do.

“You helped me read the book. I will help you speak it, okay?”

“Okay,” Brienne mumbled in reply.

“Promise me, you’ll try,” Jaime asserted. Brienne looked up at him, her blue eyes afraid of the promise.

“Brienne,” he said. “You helped me read. Let me help you speak. You need to learn to talk well as much as reading. Promise me you’ll do this play with me.”

Brienne made a whimper but put on a brave face still.

“I promise.”

…

“My lady!” Jaime yelled as he entered the makeshift gate on stage. “Get behind me,”

“No ser,” Brienne responded as loudly as she could. “You get behind me.”

Tormund, wearing a bear hat and brown fuzzy pajamas, roared.

Brienne was holding a wooden sword while Jaime was holding a white thing that resembled a bone. They slashed at the bear until an arrow hit Tormund. It took him a while to realize that he was supposed to be dead.

Jaime and Brienne was pulled in the side. Jaime put on his angry face. The boy playing the mummer leader was terrified he forgot his line. Luckily, the line didn’t even matter that much to what Jaime’s was.

“You’re letting her come with me, or my father shall hear about this.”

He grabbed Brienne’s hand and behind them, the background showing the outside of Harrenhal dropped.

“Ser, why did you come back for me?” Brienne muttered, their hands still entwined.

“Because I dreamed of you,” Jaime replied.

The crowd roared in approval.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to continue it but I felt like I wanted to stop there. LOL Pod’s description was based on my favorite teddy bear. I don’t know where he is anymore. My mom said he was taken to the seamstress to get fixed but idk ;-; I hope you were as amused as I was at the roles I assigned to them in the play. NedCat and Jonsa parallels inspired me. Dany and Cersei parallels, too. Renly and Gendry because Baratheons. And Loras playing Arya because of the close enough hair. It still cracks me up but I’m glad that I think I can actually get away with this XD  
> Thank you to all who endured reading this. I know this was long and messy but I wrote with my heart XD  
> Leaving a review makes my heart go awww as much as imagining chibi Tormund in a bear hat and fuzzy brown pajamas (which in short, is ejfgagakg;dg adorable and fluuufffyy)


End file.
